Wet shaving razors have evolved over the years to include a multiplicity of blades, guards and caps with lubricant strips, all with the goal of increasing the closeness of a shave while also providing a comfortable shaving experience.
In razor cartridges manufactured and sold by The Gillette Company, a lubricating strip is typically provided at the back of the cartridge, after the blades. Such a lubricating strip may comprise skin conditioning agents that improve the appearance and sensation encountered by the shaver upon completion of the shaving stroke. The lubricating strip may comprise a shaving enhancement product such as a lubricant. Razor cartridges comprising lubricating strips formed of polystyrene (PS) porous rigid matrices containing poly-ethyleneoxide (PEO) are known. These lubricating strips are typically snap-fit directly into the frame of the cartridge.
The rigid structure of the PS serves to provide a skin supporting surface at the back of the razor cartridge to prevent skin from being pushed low onto and between the blades. However, over time, the PEO leaches out of the PS matrix leaving behind just the matrix. The porous structure that is left behind can result in an uncomfortable shave due to the lack of lubrication and the scratchy sensation the matrix causes when brushed against skin. Further, the size of the matrix typically varies significantly through the course of multiple shaves—initially increasing in volume as the lubricating strip is exposed to water and subsequently reducing in size as the PEO leaches out. This variation in size can affect the general dynamics of the shave when the razor cartridge is used such that after a number of shaves, the razor cartridge is not as comfortable to use.
The present invention seeks to provide an alternative means of placing shaving aid on a razor cartridge while additionally providing more consistent dynamics in the shave.